Precious Light
by Izzu
Summary: Kakashi-centric. After finding Naruto unconscious at the Valley of the End alone without Sasuke, Kakashi had a deep thought.


A/N: Been a while since I wrote anything Naruto, and most of them ended up AU. Still, I wanted to write more Kakashi-Naruto pieces. Also slightly influenced by the extra scenes in Shippuden's filler episode.

* * *

When he arrived to the Valley of the End and saw Naruto lying on the ground, the painful memories of his past resurfaced in his mind. About Obito... Rin... as well as Minato-sensei and his wife, Uzumaki Kushina.

Back then, a certain form of darkness overcame him.

His sorrows for not being able to protect the people important to him. His regrets for not being able do anything for the people that mattered to him. A sense of darkness even worse than the one he felt that time when his father commit suicide.

For a while, he was trapped in that kind of darkness.

Despite that, a light gradually returned to his life. Even though... it took him a while before being led towards that light.

 _Uzumaki Naruto._

He wondered... back then, if he tried to look for _him_ much sooner; would it make his life a bit more _different_ than now?

Until that day when Lord Hiruzen told him that he was to be leading a team with _Naruto_ in it, he haven't even tried to come in contact with the kid. Not even once.

Right now, he wondered if that was a mistake.

If he had tried to know Naruto much _earlier_ , would he have been able to overcome his darkness much sooner? And if he did, wouldn't he be able to become even stronger? Then... for these children, he would have been able to protect them better.

xxx

Kakashi gently brushed his hand over Naruto's forehead.

The kid was injured so badly, yet his life was not in any immediate danger. Thanks to the kyuubi inside of him.

Kakashi shook his head suddenly. No, perhaps... because Naruto had the Uzumaki blood in him as well. That clan... that was said to have a really _strong_ life force.

Regardless, he was glad that Naruto survived. Despite his earlier fears.

 _"Kakashi-sensei... Sasuke..."_

Kakashi felt his chest tighten as he recalled the way Naruto clung to him when told that Sasuke managed to get away. _This kid..._

 _If something happened to you, how would I be able to face Minato-sensei?_

After Rin died by his hand, his life was overcome by shadows. But that time, he still had his Minato-sensei. And when Kushina-san got pregnant and he was assigned to protect her, that shadow gradually dispersed. It should be enough for him, just to have that.

But that night had to happen, and once again his heart was engulfed in shadows.

Kakashi stared at Naruto's sleeping face.

If he had to say it now, Naruto was his sun. In the same way Namikaze Minato was like a sun to him. That darkness that used to haunt him so much, when faced with the kid it started to crumble. Bit to bit. He tried to recall the first time he met Naruto properly.

He remembered how different Naruto was, compared to his Minato-sensei. How the only similarity Naruto have with his father was his blond, messy hair.

Kakashi sighed. No. He was wrong. Now that he thought about it, Naruto always had that same smile that Minato always wore. That smile that could easily reach into your heart. The carefree smile that could make you feel at ease... and heal you. Naruto also had his father's strong convictions.

Kakashi smiled. Of course, Naruto was as hot-headed as Kushina-san... and he could be as silly as both parents combined.

Naruto's existence... without his notice, had saved his soul. He didn't realize it before.

That time during his first training to test the teamwork of his newly formed Team 7...

He had the usual thoughts that he might want to fail them again, as he did all those other children sent to him. He thought that he was just going to run the test as he usually did. And _receiving the same result_.

But then, with Naruto... despite how he disapproved the kid's lack of discreet; he'd grown to _like_ him. In the past, with the other kids... he never thought that the test he gave would be fun. Yet, with Naruto... he _did_ enjoy it. He wondered if it was because Naruto reminded him of how Obito used to be or that he was also reminded of his spars with Minato.

All in all, Naruto made him open his heart again.

xxx

"Kakashi-sensei!"

He turned around in surprise as Naruto greeted him cheerfully.

"Naruto, you... have you finally discharged from the hospital? What're you doing here?"

Naruto shrugged. "Yeah, I just got out. And Iruka-sensei gonna treat me to ramen after this."

Kakashi waited as Naruto suddenly paused.

"Sensei, I... afterwards, I'll be following the Pervy Sage to continue on my training. I'll get stronger. That way... I'll surely be able to save Sasuke next time. I'll get stronger."

Kakashi smiled as he patted Naruto's head.

"Work hard, will you?"

Naruto nodded. "Kakashi-sensei... take care. Wait for me until then."

"Yes I will," he said as Naruto bid him goodbye and rejoined Iruka, downstairs.

He let out a long sigh.

Well, he shouldn't slacked off either. He also needed to become strong.

In order to protect his most precious things...


End file.
